videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pac-Man (character)
Pac-Man is a video game character created by the company Namco and is their mascot. He is known world famous for starring in his first game of the same name which is the best selling arcade game of all time. Pac-Man has appeared in video games, a TV show, and had his own music. Pac Man lives in Pac Land with his girlfriend, Ms. Pac-Man, their son Junior, and their dog Chomp. Creation Game programmer Toru Iwatani was thinking of a new arcade game to create and distribute throughout the world. While having pizza one day Iwatani too one pizza slice away and saw that the pizza looked like a head with its mouth open. First Adventure In training A very strong Pac-person named Pac-Master, who also happens to be the father of Ms. Pac-Man, teaches Pac-Man to become strong and worthy so he can marry his daughter. Meanwhile, an evil ghost named Golvis arrives in hopes to destroy Pac-Land and stop Pac-Master. For the first time, Pac-Man becomes a hero and saves Pac-Land. In the maze Pac-Man was trapped in a large maze filled with dots and four ghosts. Pac-Man had to escape the maze by eating all the dots and avoiding his ghost enemies and use Power Pellets. Using these Power Pellets, the Ghost Gang would turn blue and he could eat them. This is the game, Pac-Man (game). Falling in Love Pac-Man is being chased once again by the four ghosts and he runs into Ms.Pac-Man who was also being chased. During the time they fall in love and have a baby named Junior. This is Ms. Pac-Man (game) Super Pac-Man In Super Pac-Man Pac-Man has to eat all fruit instead of dots. He would have to eat a key to unlock the doors to the fruits. Pac and Pal Pac and Pal (Japanese: Pakku y Miru) is the very next video game in the Pac-Man series. Pac-Man and a ghost who has betrayed the others work together to defeat the ghosts. The job for the new character, Miru, is to bring the fruit that Pac-Man retrieved and keep it safe from the ghosts. Miru is highly disrespected by the ghosts for her betrayal. In the end of the game, Miru earns her free will and the day is saved, thus everything turns out fine. Pac-Man World Pac-Man returns home one day and finds that his family is missing. It was his twentieth birthday (and Pac-Man's twentieth anniversary). It is later found out that the kidnappers of Pac-Man's family were the ghosts. Pac-Man heads over to Ghost Island in the hopes of rescuing his family and friends, however, he runs into a ghost named Orson who has created a robot named Toc-Man to steal Pac-Man's identity. Pac-Man later defeats Toc-Man, thus freeing his family and Orson joins Pac-Man. Pac-Man World 2 The second Pac-Man World video game. Before the adventure An evil ghost named Spooky plaigued Pac-Land, terrorizing the towns and harming the citizens. A heroic knight named Sir Pac-A-Lot found Spooky and defeated him, locking him under a tree in the middle of Pac-Village. He is secured by golden fruit. The adventure The four ghosts head to Pac-Village in an attempt to vandilize the town. They pull all of the golden fruit off the tree and the evil ghost named Spooky emerges from under. The ghosts are at first frightened until Spooky tells them that he is on their side, telling them to take the fruit and hide it from the Pac-people so they can not get it back and confine Spooky. Pac-Man hears the news from Professor Pac and leaves on an adventure to stop Spooky. After fighting several evil villains (including the four ghosts), Pac-Man defeats Spooky and locks him under the tree using the golden fruit. Endgame All of the Pac-people are excited and joyful now that Spooky is back under the tree for good. Pac-Man World 3 Pac-Man World 3 is the third game in the Pac-Man World series. In the game, an evil short man named Erwin plots an attack on Pac-Land and Pac-Man is the only one who can stop them. Eventually, Pac-Man defeats Erwin and frees the captive ghosts. Pac-Man becomes a hero once more. Trivia *The creator of Pac-Man, Toru Iwatani, came up with the idea for Pac-Man when he cut out the first quarter of a pizza. When it was cut out, it resembled the original Pac-Man with its mouth open. *Pac man was originaly called ''Puck''man but the name was changed to avoid graffiti. (Cahnging the "P" to F) Category:Video game characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Pac-Man series